


A very special Christmas day

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [10]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Kelly and Evergray share a tender and heated night on Christmas, with a pretty ending.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	A very special Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Christmas arrived to Jorvik with less snow but with more cold than other years. Kelly knew that very well since that was her eighth year living there. As she finished her meal, she remembered all the things that happened to her since her arrival: her first horse, her first friendships, her first fight with Loretta-she really hated that girl...Then she remembered the first time she started living in Valedale after three years living in Moorland. Valedale made her think on the village where she was born, and it was one of the quiets villages in Jorvik. But of all the good things that she lived, meeting Evergray was the most important of all of them. Their love was the most precious thing she had, but that made her hate the times they had to act like there was nothing but friendship when they were with other people.

With a sigh, Kelly ran a hand through her short hair, remembering the events that lead into that. Something was different now in Valedale. It was like the village was more quiet now that Elizabeth was gone. That woman was like a second mother, like it was for Alex. And now she was gone. Forever. Alex said that the Keepers couldn’t make Elizabeth return again, and that made Kelly’s heart break more.

She shook her head as she stood up in order to wash her dishes while she thought on Evergray. Since he was on her life, everything got very interesting. He had a terrible disease caused by Pandoric magic that threated him to kill him, but he fought against it, and that made her be proud of being with him. She couldn’t help but laughed when she remembered Evergray trying to use the TV programs that she had, or when he got very curious seeing her working on her laptop. That made him look like a child sometimes, but Kelly couldn’t blame him. Being twenty years travelling alone through Pandoria and then being exiled alone into a lonely and cold place made him lost some sociable skills, like making friends or even feeling love, but he looked very happy learning those things. She couldn’t help but blushed when at her mind arrived the memories of Evergray asking her to teach him how to make love, showing how scared he was of making any mistakes that could hurt her.

She was still on her thoughts that jumped a bit startled when she felt his arms around her waist. “By the love of all the things, Evergray, you scared me!” she said when she recovered her breath “Since when are you quiet like a cat?”

“Since I wanted to surprise you” he said making her turn in order to kiss her lips “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s OK, just don’t do that again” Kelly smiled as she hugged him “Or someone will receive a little punishment”

“Should I be worried?” he teased her

“Maybe” she laughed before going to the sofa “How was your day?”

“Well, Calanthe is still uncomfortable with her new tack, but at least she enjoyed the little ride with me through the Hollow Woods”

“At least she’s happy” she said leaning against Evergray once he sat down next to her

“And yours?” he asked

“Well, everything was fine until that bee queen showed her head and ruined everything” Kelly sighed “At least Justin knows how to stop her”

“Did she say something that hurted you?”

“She was like ‘Oh, get away from my dear Justin’” she said “You know, typical Loretta. And then, Justin said ‘Oh, c’mon, she was helping me choosing a Christmas gift for you’”

“Really?” Evergray laughed “And Loretta? What did she do?”

Evergray laughed even more when his lover imitated Loretta’s face in that moment. He hugged her and kissed her cheek as both of them tried to imagine the rest of the scene. “Oh, speaking of Christmas gifts, I have some to show you”

“Evergray, I told you that…” she tried to say but his finger was now on her lips before having a cloth covering her eyes “Evergray, I don’t like this”

“Do you trust me, Kelly?” he asked as he put her coat on her and took her hand. She nodded and he smiled “Then, let me surprise you”

“Not spiders?”

“I promise, not spiders”

Kelly sighed and let him guide her outside the house. The weather was really cold despite of the lack of a big amount of snow, but it was the enough to make her smile when she heard the sound of the snow being crunched under her boots. With slow steps, Evergray took her to a place that she recognized very well. They were at Valedale’s stables. Before she could say anything, Evergray retired the cloth and let her see what she had in front of her: a precious silver dapple pinto Irish Cob mare, with sectorial heterochromy on her right eye. Kelly looked at her lover before stroking the mare, who let out a happy whinny.

“Do you like her?” he asked hugging her

“Of course I like her. She’s so pretty and fluffy” she said as she stroked his beard “Like you”

He laughed and kissed her cheek “I thought you wanted something special. Siobhan and Maverick were looking at the Irish Cob that had arrived some days ago and when they told me that Irish Cob had their origin in Ireland…”

“Oh, Evergray, I…I don’t know what to say” she said hugging him tightly and kissing him “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I love seeing you happy, my dear” he said smiling “So, what are you going to call her?”

“Moonlight” Kelly said “She reminds me to the moonlight of the full moon”

“Such a precious name” Evergray said stroking the Irish Cob mare “Welcome to the family, Moonlight”

Then, the sound of little animal noises dragged her attention away from the mare. Kelly looked at Evergray and then at Sneatcha, her white fox who was also searching those noises. “That sound like…Foxes!” she said when she found a small but comfortable cage with three foxes-red, brown and ashen- that quick jumped out to play with Sneatcha. “When…”

“Our friend Kora found these little ones abandoned on Mistfall’s forest, without a mother. So since the Kit House was full, she asked me to adopt them and well, here they are” he said and then, chuckled when he heard the meows of a gray cat with green eyes and of a white with gray and orange markings “Those ones decided to stay in hour house since I decided to put them some food at our garden”

“I hope they will get along without problems”

“Believe me, they’re going to get along better than my brother and me” Evergray said with a laugh “We should go back home, it’s getting colder”

She nodded and after whistling, they entered in the house followed by the five fox kits and the two cats. It was a luck that they weren’t allergic to animals, because it looked that those guys loved to get petted.

The day passed between small rides on Moonlight in order to see how she moved before returning to Valedale after a small problem with the Yule Goats. “I swear I will make sure next year to watch Alex as she makes those goats”

“At least this time didn’t go after us” Evergray replied as they groomed Moonlight before entering in their house “Oh, I have something more for you”

“Please, not more pets or your brother will think that we’re going to make a zoo”

Evergray laughed as he removed his coat and scarf before kicking his boots “Actually, I have other thing in mind” he said hugging her and kissing her

“Then surprise me”

He smiled and took her to the bathroom, that was decorated with some candles. Foam covered the water, and the soft scent of flowers made her smile and close her eyes before starting to remove her clothes as Evergray did the same. With tender fingers she stroked the markings that scarred his skin “I will find a cure for your disease” she murmured

“My dear, don’t worry about that now” he said taking her chin gently “I’ve tried that many times, you know”

“But I hate seeing you suffering so much pain…”

Evergray kissed her as he hold her close. That night was going to be special for both of them and he didn’t want to see her sad. Once she wiped her tears away, she entered in the bathtub after him, leaning her back against his bare chest.

“I would spent all the day like this…” she said as she let out a soft moan when his lips pressed against her neck “Evergray…”

“Mmhh?” he murmured as he kept leaving kisses on her neck before biting a bit her earlob

“I…I like this…”

That made him smile as his hands went to her breasts, massaging them slowly. He kept leaving kisses on her neck, sometimes small bites, but always with tender and love. Kelly moaned as she arched her back a bit. He let out a soft gasp when he felt his hand around his hard member, but he didn’t stop kissing her.

“I think we should continue this on our bed” she murmured

“As you wish, my dear…” he said kissing her neck again before getting out of the water and drying himself with a towel

Kelly followed him and after putting a bath coat on her, she took his hand and took him to their room without giving him time to tide his bath coat. Both coats were on the floor once they entered in the bedroom and both lovers were now on the bed. At first, she thought on taking the lead, but since he wanted to surprise her, she let him take the lead. Evergray was on top of her, kissing her lips with passion as his hands ran over her skin. He went down and started to suckle her hard nipples as his free hand went to her tights, but before stimulate her clit, his hand went up and massaged her other nipple.

“E-Evergray, don’t tease me like that” she complained between moans

“I told you I wanted to surprise you, my dear” he smirked before licking her nipples again

“You know I’m going to get my revenge”

“Then, should I be worried?” he teased her again, this time his fingers were ready to give her the pleasure she wanted, but before that, he continued to suck and lick her nipples and breasts

“Please, Evergray…You’re going to get me mad…” she begged with a moan as she clinched to the sheets

With a smile, he started to stroke gently her swallow clit, noticing how wet she was down there. The soft moans that escaped from her lips filled his heart with more joy as he continued stroking that sensitive spot. She arched her back as her free hand went to his hair, her fingers tangled with it. Her moans and pants indicated him that she was near her orgasm, so he stopped stroking her clit, making her pout until their lips melted into a tender kiss. Kelly wanted to reach her orgasm, but when he saw her hand going down, he grabbed her wrist and then, he grabbed the other, both wrists grabbed with one hand as his free one went down again, this time, he introduced a finger inside her, making her moan against his lips as she started to buck a bit her hips against his hand. Evergray then introduced a second one and then, a third one, moving them gently. Kelly bucked her hips even more as she moaned, feeling her desired orgasm so near that when her lover moved his fingers a bit faster, she let out a loud moan as she reached her so desired orgasm. But Evergray wasn’t done yet. Without letting her recover her breath, he went down and now it was his tongue the one busy with her clit and her entrance.

“F-Fuck, Evergray!” she moaned as she clenched again to the sheets “You’re going to…”

But she couldn’t finish cause another orgasm hit her, faster than the first one. Evergray smirked and went up in order to kiss her lips “Take your time to recover your breath, my love”

“Y-You will pay for that, you know?” she said laughing “Maybe you’re not the only with a surprise” she said as her hand was now rubbing his cock “You’re harder than before…I know what to do with that…”

She let him to put the condom as she spread her legs, ready for him. He lined himself with her entrance and with a moan, he pushed himself in. Kelly moaned as well, crossing her legs around his waist. Evergray started to rock his hips slowly and deeper as he kissed her. “My love, my sweet heart” he moaned on her lips as he kept moving slowly “Did I told you how much I love you?” he added as he moved a bit fast

“Many times” she moaned and when she saw it, she took her chance to swift their position, now she was riding him, his hands on her hips as she leaned to kiss him, her hips rocking against his “And I love hearing you saying it”

Evergray moved faster as he managed to sat down as he kept penetrating her, embracing his lover as their lips melted into a passionate kiss, but then, she made him lay down again and let him to be again on top of her.

“Fuck, Evergray, this is so great” she moaned even louder as she felt her third orgasm near “More, please”

His moves turned faster as he felt his orgasm near too and with a load cry, both reached the climax. Both lovers panted as they tried to recover their breath. “I think…We’ve enough for this night” he said retiring the condom and throwing it to the bin

“I don’t think that” Kelly said as she reached the bed table and opened one of the drawers and when Evergray saw what she got, he blushed madly “I told you I would got my revenge, so I’m getting it”

“Should I start not to tease you too much?” he said, teasing on his voice as he kissed him

“Perhaps” she said as she put some lube on her fingers “Now on your fours”

Evergray blushed madly but obeyed her and put on his fours. Gently, Kelly rubbed his entrance with her fingers covered in lube. He moaned softly as she introduced a finger to accommodate him to the strap. Once he was ready, she put lube in the dual strap and when she put it around her waist, she moaned a bit when the strap was on her. Then, she rubbed the free one with a bit more lube and after lining with his entrance, he pushed into him, making him moan louder.

“Everything’s alright?” she asked, worried a bit

“Y-Yes…D-Don’t worry…” he moaned, like if he was begging for more. He felt her hands on his hips and she began to move, moaning with him. Evergray leaned his chest against the sheets as she kept rocking her hips.

She leaned a bit enough to have her hand around his throbbing cock, making him moan again. Kelly managed to hit his prostate with her moves, and Evergray moan louder as he felt he was close again to the climax, as well a she.

“I…” he was interrupted with a load moan as he came, spilling his semen on her hand and on the sheets. Kelly came seconds later, leaning a bit on his back.

Both panted as their tried to control their breaths, and once they did it, Kelly pushed out of Evergray to let him rest before noticing that they had to change the sheets “We did a big mess” he said, still panting. She smiled as she removed the harness and the strap before sitting on his lap. She had recovered her breath, but he was still panting.

“Evergray?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Did you…”

“I liked it, it was nice experimenting something new” he said kissing her “Lesson learned: not to tease you too much”

She chuckled and stroked his beard “We should try again in another time. Of course, not always. I don’t want you to get exhausted”

“That’s sounds nice” he smiled and then, tried to carry her on his arms, but failed “Sorry, I wanted to carry you to the bathroom”

“Don’t worry” she said smiling taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom in order to take a quick bath, giggling at the sigh of the four fox kits sleeping together with the cats.  
Once they were done, they changed the bed sheets and put clean ones. After that, they decided to take a quick meal since both of them were exhausted, specially Evergray, who fall asleep on the table, his head on his hand. Once they finished their dinner, they went again to the bed now that it had clean sheets, laying down as quick they entered the room. Evergray sighed as he held his lover closer to him.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you” she said turning on her side to see his face

“Just a bit at the beginning” he said “But don’t worry…So, did I surprise you?”

“Of course, my love” Kelly smiled as she stroke his face “This is the best Christmas of my life”

“Really?”

“Yeah…Since he died, I spent that Christmas locked in my room and then, alone here in Jorvik” she said as she lost her smile “I remember that Elizabeth used to check on me on this time of the year and used to prepare me some gingerbread cookies…”

“But now you’re not alone, my dear” Evergray said, tangling his legs with hers “I’m with you, and I’m going to be at your side forever…And now I want to ask you something”

“What?” she asked as he took something for the second drawer. It was a small black box and Kelly swallowed as she blushed madly “E-Evergray, I…”

“Kelly Nightborn” he said as he opened the box and took a silver ring with a single and small blue crystal “Do…Do you want to…”

Kelly didn’t let him continue cause now her lips were now on his, taking him by surprise, but he managed not to fall from the bed as he held her close, still kissing her “Yes, Yes! Of course I say yes!” she said with happy tears on her eyes

Evergray laughed as she put the ring on the right finger before kissing her again “I also bought a chain for the ring, so you can wear it around your neck…You know, no one knows about our love and about this”

“It’s alright, my love” Kelly said smiling as he put the chain with the ring around her neck “It’s so pretty…Oh, Evergray, I’m…”

“Without words?” he said and chuckled when she nodded before hugging him again “Evergray Nightborn…It sounds well. I want to have your surname because it’s pretty and I don’t want you to lose it, and of course, I want to continue your family tradición of keeping your surname.

“Thank you, my love…” she said before yawning and leaning her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and laced her fingers with his “I love you…” she murmured before falling asleep

“I love you too, my dear” Evergray replied smiling before joining his lover on the dream world


End file.
